


Mother knows best.

by nyatalanta



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Lusamine is a terrible mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatalanta/pseuds/nyatalanta
Summary: Beauty is not a standard, but a rule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the end is left up entirely to your own imagination- would Lusamine force her to throw it up or would she do something far more gruesome?

x

 

Beauty is but a concept as the meaning differs to whoever you may ask.

Yet it was a determined fact, one to be followed and obeyed without question. She, frankly, didn't see them as standards, but as a necessity for even her children to follow. An unspoken rule between her and all she owned.

Suffice to say they were no more than puppets, a childhood lost to both in a way that could only happen in the darkest of fairytales. Yet she insisted on keeping them, a burning love that kept them in her grasp— exactly the way she desired. Would you ask her, she didn't do a thing wrong.

“Mother— is this... is this necessary?“ A tiny blonde squeaked, appearing from behind the wardrobe with a dress vaguely similar to Lusamine's.

“Lillie,” slowly, her sneer took the once so casual atmosphere from the room only to replace it with something immensely cold, so much so that it even sent a chill down the child's spine.

“You've eaten too many sweets, my _dear_.“ And there it was. The pained expression, the empty, hollow cries that reached only Lusamine's ears and pleas for forgiveness.

All to no avail. No— rather, they aggravated the woman whose hand furiously grasped the girl's hair, pulling her up with such a tight grip Lillie's entire face became beetle red. Not in the good way, mind you.

”Li-llie,“ a low tone laced with a sickening sweetness reminded her of what was yet to come, silencing the child to a degree.

“ _Mommy only means best, sweetheart_.“


End file.
